La esencia de una mujer
by The Mortician Daughter
Summary: Hinata Hyuga le teme a los hombres, tanto que en toda la universidad no puede ni siquiera mirarlos a los ojos. Un día una estudiante nueva entra a la Universidad, que tiene la peculiaridad de ser toda una bravucona. Pero Hinata no esperaría que el aroma masculino que ella transmitía fuera atrayente.


**¡Tan, tan, tan!**

No puedo creer que me haya animado a crear semejante One, según yo no sentía nada por las parejas homo xD pero después de ver un doujinshi de esas dos me a encantado. Además, una chica me ha confesado enamorarse primer de mi que ningún otro hombre ¬¬ eso no me ayudo en nada a mi atractivo ante los chicos. Pero bueno xD les dejo la historia.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, si no más bien al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**LA ESENCIA DE UNA MUJER**

Hinata de entre todas las cosas que podía temer, una de ellas eran los hombres. Por alguna razón no era como las demás chicas en ese aspecto, ella no se emocionaba por sus enormes cuerpos, al contrario, temía que esos cuerpos algún día la estrujaran hasta morir. Ella no besaba el suelo que pisaban, ella por todas las circunstancias evitaba tomar hasta el mismo camino que ellos. Ella por alguna razón les temía a los hombres, no importaba como fueran, bajos, flacos, gordos, feos o guapos, ella no podía mirarlos siquiera a la cara.

Y eso no ayudaba, ya que de por si había sido desde una niña alguien con suma timidez y se muy pocas palabras, tenía pocas amistades, y se alejaba de las nuevas ya que muchas de ellas hacían esfuerzos en encontrarle una pareja _masculina _apta para ella. Una de sus mejores amigas, Tenten Ama, amiga desde el jardín de infancia entendía y aceptaba su temor a los hombres. Su novio Neji Hyuga era el primo de Hinata, y aun así hasta su mismo primo le aterraba acercársele.

— Ya sabrás que te quedaras solterona con una docena de gatos en casa por culpa de ese miedo, ¿Verdad? —ella se sonrojaba y chillaba de vergüenza con solo recordarse más vieja y por si fuera poco, Tenten siempre la maldecía diciéndole que siempre seria así de tímida si no daba el paso con los hombres.

Tenía casi diecinueve, ¿acaso era tan malo ser virgen a esa edad? Naruto Uzumaki fue una de las personas con las que más estuvo relacionadas, su único novio que tuvo durante su adolescencia, pero el resulto ser algo que nadie imaginaba. Homosexual.

Eso no le había importado en lo absoluto a Hinata, porque cuando ella se entero, ya llevaban más de dos años de haber terminado, así que lo acepto felizmente e incluso había ido a unas cuantas reuniones con él y su pareja Sasuke Uchiha incluidos. Era una persona muy tolerante después de todo, que siempre afrontaba la verdad y trataba de descubrir que sentía ella misma al respecto para poder aceptarlo.

— ¿Escucharon? Una chica acaba de entrar a la Universidad, dicen que viene del extranjero —escucho por la voz chillona de Ino Yamanaka, la capitana del equipo de porristas en la Universidad. Ella era todo lo contrario a Hinata, y una de esas diferencias era la lista de veinte hojas sobre los novios de Ino, su novio actual era Sai, atleta de la Universidad y capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

—Su nombre es Sakura… Haruno, si no me equivoco —menciono Tenten en alguna ocasión—. Vaya nombre, incluso al imaginarme su cara sin haberla conocido pienso que puede ser de esas chicas que andan de escurridizas con los chicos.

— ¿Sakura Haruno-san? —otra cosa de Hinata es que aun conociendo a alguien, pero no tanto, las llamaba con respecto no importa quien fuera—. Significa árbol de cerezos en primavera, ¿no crees que sea un bonito nombre?

Tenten siempre rodaba los ojos al oír las poéticas palabras de su amiga, y siempre se encendía detrás de su revista de chismes.

—Lo que tú digas, santa Hinata…

.

Se había equivocado por completo…

Sakura Haruno, era una chica de cabello rosado, su figura no era tan afamada ya que su busto era muy pequeño y su humor era demasiado explosivo. Hinata la había imaginado como una chica amigable, femenina y bastante atractiva para los hombres. Resulto ser una bomba que empezaba cuenta regresiva cuando estaba cerca de un chico.

Hinata había sentido curiosidad por esa chica y había comenzado a observarla desde lejos. En las mañanas ella se saltaba las clases para correr en la cancha de cien metros por entretenimiento, y algunas veces como castigo de sus estragos de temperamento. En las tardes después de clases practicaba artes marciales, y muy pocas veces la veía descansando, pero cuando lo hacía era bajo un árbol enorme y frondoso. Hinata después de clases fue al árbol, recordaba la melena rosada de Sakura cuando se sentaba en el lugar, se posicionaba de la misma manera que ella y cerraba los ojos para sentirse ella un segundo. Sin querer, se había quedado dormida.

Un cuerpo alado de ella se había un desparrame total, una rodilla le había pateado la espalda y una mano le había caído en el rostro. Alado de ella estaba Sakura Haruno durmiendo como si fuera su propia casa, y el atardecerse estaba en pleno cielo.

—Sa-Sakura-san —le llamo ella mientras le sacudía el cuerpo.

— ¿E-eh? —la chica de cabello rosado se despertó con muchísima pereza, y con ayuda de Hinata se levanto. Ya después de un rato, estaba igual de enérgica—. Gracias por despertarme antes de que anochezca, mi madre me dejara afuera si no llego rápido.

Hinata por estar distraída por el rostro iluminado de Sakura, tropezó con una piedra, y si no se agarraba de algo pronto, caería en un baño de rocas que estaba en frente de ellas, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Un olor masculino le entro por la nariz, unos brazos delgados pero con mucha fuerza la sostuvieron de la cintura y con cuidado la levantaban. Un aliento sonoro chocaba con su oreja. Y esa persona era Sakura Haruno.

Y como por instinto, se aparto de ella, tapándose la nariz evitando el aroma y sonrojada hasta las orejas. Sakura la miro confundida y después aspiro su propio olor de su camisa holgada sin mangas de baloncesto. Después se echó a reír.

— ¡Perdón si mi olor es el de un hombre! —decía entre risas, agarrándose el estomago—. Pero es que hoy por accidente me puse el perfume de mi padre y seguramente su desodorante también. Con eso de que solo vivo con él…— se limpio una de sus lagrimas y después le tendió la mano—. Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Sakura tomo su chamarra con capucha gris antes de irse. Y la caminata había sido únicamente de la pelirrosa que no dejaba de quejarse de los profesores y el horario de clases, comenzó a llover, y ella indispensablemente le tindío a la cabeza de Hinata su chamarra de color gris.

_«__Un olor masculino en una chica…__»_

Aspiro el olor nuevamente sin querer que proviniera de la chamarra, y era la misma esencia de la que saldría un hombre. Por alguna razón ya no se aparto de ella y juntas corriendo por la lluvia, tomadas de la mano, seguía aspirando la esencia.

_«__Un olor en el cuerpo de una chica… que le era agradable__»_


End file.
